Project Duo
by Panseru
Summary: After Project Shadow took down Kaiba Corp., everyone thought it would be alright again. But when Industrial Illusions takes up where Kaiba Corp. left off, even Kaiba needs the help of the Puzzle Agents and their organisation.
1. Dimensional

Project Duo  
  
Pan: This is very difficult to explain. This is the sequel to Project Shadow. Here's the synaposis;  
  
After Project Shadow took down Kaiba Corp., everyone thought it would be alright again. But when Industrial Illusions takes up where Kaiba Corp. left off, even Kaiba needs the help of the Puzzle Agents and their organisation. But they're not enough, so more agents are brought in.  
  
We start off in the True Dimension; where Yami and Yuugi have beaten Pegasus and Marik in the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments. Dimension changes will be marked like this: **~~**~~**~~**  
  
**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Onegai, Yami-san!" Yuugi wailed. "Onegai, let me go to school!" He coughed.  
  
"NO!" Yami said loudly. "You're not well. You are not to leave this house today!" Yuugi pouted. "But, Jonouchi..." he started. "Jonouchi will come over later. He won't die because of you missing school today!" Yuugi skulked off towards his bedroom. Yami shook his head, and returned to making breakfast for his sick aibou. He gasped as a burning pain shot down his arms, but it quickly subsided. He frowned slightly, and returned to the toaster.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"So, you want our help?" Yami repeated. Seto Kaiba nodded. "I don't blame you if you won't; I just want you to help take down Industrial Illusions. You see... the CEO, Pegasus Crawford kidnapped my brother, saying that he would only return him if I developed the Oni Genesis, which is what happened to you. When Kaiba Corp. shut down, he refused to return Mokuba, and stole all of the research." Seto explained. Yuugi frowned. "Why did he want this Oni Genesis?" he asked, watching Yami's tail flick in annoyance and confusion. "To create an army to oppose all major army forces in the world." Seto said shortly. "Now, please, will you help?"  
  
"Sure, we'd love to, but Industrial Illusions is so much bigger, so much better guarded..." Yami said. "The only Agents up to such a challenge are Puzzle, Rod and Ring, and even we can't cope with that." Seto smiled. "That's where I have an idea. You know the theory of dimensions, don't you? Other universes? What if I brought the Yami and Yuugi from another dimension here to help?" he proposed. Yuugi looked up. "You could do that?" he asked excitedly. "Yes." Seto nodded.  
  
"But they wouldn't have the training! We'd need to teach them all of our techniques; Ra knows how long that would take!" Yami said. "It wouldn't take long. They have virtually the same minds as you; they can already do everything you do, they just need to realise that they can." Seto leaned back in his chair. "That's alright then!" Yuugi exclaimed. "But, you'd have to join Project Shadow to be allowed access to all the areas. Would you be willing to do that?" he asked. "Of course; anything for my brother." Seto said. "Great!" Yuugi said cheerfully. "There's a big hole in Intelligence from when... SHE left." Seto looked at him curiously. "Faith Agent, Mazaki Anzu." Yuugi whispered to him. "Yami despises her." Seto nodded knowingly.  
  
"Then welcome aboard!" Yami smiled, somewhat half-heartedly. "Dragon Agent." The two Onis rose to their feet, leading him out into the main HQ.  
  
"How long will it take you to set everything up?" Yuugi inquired, ignoring the looks that Seto was getting from the other agents. "Not long." Seto answered. "I have all of the computer software with me, it's a matter of getting Yami to use his Shadow Powers." Yami narrowed his eyes. "Why?" he said quickly. "To open a portal. To get another version of you two here, I need a portal created from something that exists in, or can be accessed from, both dimensions. The Shadow Realm is common to both; you open a portal, I run the computer programs, and I get them here." Seto explained simply. Yami crossed his arms. "I suppose..." Yuugi grinned. "I suggest we get started then."  
  
**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Yami-san!" Yuugi called. "Yami-san!" Yami rolled his eyes, and ran up the stairs. "What is it now?" he asked, pushing Yuugi's bedroom door open. Yuugi was tangled up in the blankets. "I saw the Shadow Realm..." he said quietly. "A portal to it opened, then disappeared! I swear, I didn't do anything with the Puzzle!" Yami sat down on the bed by his aibou. "Are you sure? I didn't feel anything." he said. Yuugi nodded. "Honest!" Yami smiled. "You need some sleep. It was probably your mind playing tricks on you." Yuugi pouted, annoyed. "But I did!"  
  
"Sleep!" Yami stood up, and made Yuugi lie down. The phone rang. "That's probably your school." Yami said. "Yeah... just don't break the phone this time." Yuugi commented. Yami shook his head, and left, closing the door. He ran to the telephone.  
  
"Moshi moshi! Muto residence, Yami speaking!" he said. "Hello, this is Domino High; we were just wondering where Muto Yuugi is today." a receptionist's voice said. "He's sick." Yami replied. "Right, yes, and you are...?" the receptionist asked. "I'm... I'm his older brother." Yami quickly thought up a story. "We have no records of Yuugi having any siblings." the receptionist said suspiciously. "Well, I've been studying in Egypt for the past three years. Got to go, bye!" He put the phone down hurriedly.  
  
Turning, he saw a figure. "Seto...?" The figure disappeared. 


	2. In Four Minds?

Project Duo  
  
P. Shadow Dimension  
  
"Nearly there..." Seto said, watching the blue bar move slowly to the other side of the screen as it installed the programs. "Done!" Yuugi was watching intently over the new agent's shoulder. Yami leaned against a wall, and Ryou and Bakura stood waiting.  
  
"Sorry... we're... late!" Malik said, bursting into the room with his partner. Yami snickered. "Bet I know what you were up to!" he said. Malik blushed. "Care to elaborate, Pharaoh?" Marik said threateningly. "No." Yami returned his attention to the computer.  
  
"Now, listen everyone. I need you to understand exactly what is going on." Seto said, spinning in his chair to face them (Pan: ooh, spinny chair!). "Yami, when the screen turns green, I need you to open the portal." he instructed. "Right beside the computer."  
  
"Remind me why we're here?" Bakura said. "Well..." Seto said. "It's likely that when the other Yami and Yuugi appear, they'll be very confused. And knowing Yami, as soon as he saw himself, he would try and attack, believing it to be some kind of trap. When that happens, I want Bakura and Marik to restrain him, and Ryou and Malik to restrain Yuugi, to a certain degree." He explained the whole thing very matter-of-factly.  
  
"Now, is everyone ready?" Seto asked. His cursor hovered over the 'Run Program' button. Yami moved forward, beginning to focus his powers in the Millennium Puzzle, also watching the screen intently for the green...  
  
**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"I don't feel so great..." Yami murmured as his vision began to grow fuzzy. He felt the Puzzle activate, against his will, but felt too weak to suppress it. In a burst of power, a gaping portal to the Shadow Realm opened before him. The last thing he felt was himself, and Yuugi being dragged into the dark domain...  
  
**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Go!" Yuugi cried as the screen turned green. Yami let loose the power of the Puzzle, and opened up the dark portal. The computer whirred; electricity flowed around the portal, the extra energy provided by Seto's program making a hole between the two dimensions.  
  
With a great flash of light, two figures burst from the portal, and Seto's computer pretty much blew up. Yami closed the portal, and turned his attention to what appeared to be himself, rubbing his head, and getting up off of the floor. "Bakura, Marik!" he said quickly, the two dark spirits rushing forward to hold back the second Yami.  
  
"What the hell happened?" the second Yami said, shaking his head. He looked up as he felt two people grab his arms, and his eyes immediately met an identical pair.  
  
"That worked then!" Seto said. Ryou nodded, gently help the other Yuugi up, as he could see he was sick.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" Yami yelled. "Shh, quiet down, Pharaoh!" Bakura said. "Tomb robber?" Yami looked at Bakura. He whipped his head around to look at his other captor. "Grave keeper? What are you doing here?! And WHO is THAT?!" he said, looking at what appeared to be an exact replica of him.  
  
The Oni-Yami wisely remained silent.  
  
"Where's my aibou? Where's Yuugi?" Yami tried to twist around, looking for his Yuugi. Bakura eased his grip on one arm, allowing the ex-Pharaoh to turn and see that Yuugi was fine, supported by Ryou and Malik. "I'm fine, Yami." Yuugi said, smiling.  
  
"Now, explanation time!" Seto stood up, rubbing his hands. His face was a little sooty, from having a computer blow up in his face. "I am correct in thinking that you are Panseru, or Yami-no-Yuugi?" he asked the restrained Yami. Yami growled. "I am Yami. Do NOT call me Panseru." he muttered. "OK then." Seto stood by the Oni-Yami. "You will probably not believe any of this. This is the year 2501. I am Seto Kaiba..." "I know that." "OK. And you appear to recognise the others, Bakura, Marik, Malik and Ryou. This is the harder part to believe. We have brought you into an alternate dimension to your own. That is why there is another of you, and another of Yuugi." Seto paused.  
  
Yami looked up at him with clear ruby eyes. "I believe you perfectly." he said. Seto looked confused. "With all the strange stuff that's happened to me... well, this is not hard to believe." Bakura and Marik let go. Yami brushed the creases out of his jacket sleeves, and walked up to the Oni- Yami.  
  
"But you're certainly not normal, ne?" he said. "Obviously." Oni-Yami replied. "I am an Oni. So is MY Yuugi, but not physically." Yami nodded. "Now, if you don't mind, I did keep Yuugi off school today for a reason, and changing dimensions isn't exactly better for him, so..." Oni-Yami nodded. "Ryou, Malik, take him to the hospital wing. We'll have him sorted in no time." Ryou and Malik carried the sick boy out of the room.  
  
"This leaves the dilemma of... names." Seto said. "It's too confusing both of you being Yami, and both Yuugi's." Oni-Yami looked at Seto. "Our half is easily settled. Just call me Oni." he said. "Since you're changing your name, I think we can change my Yuugi's. He says he doesn't object, and wants to be called Futari." Yami relayed his aibou's thought-speech. Oni smiled, understandingly. (Pan: 'Futari' means 'two people')  
  
"Now, we got you here for a reason, we'll need to explain some things." Bakura said. "Come on!" He walked out of the room, followed by Marik. "After you, Oni-san." Yami said. Seto turned back to his computer, attempting to fix it's burnt-out circuits.  
  
~~~  
  
"Here you are, Yuugi." Malik said to the boy sitting in bed. "We've developed a lot of cures; this one should make you feel better." He handed a cup filled with medicine to the newly named 'Futari'. Futari bit his lip, and accepted the medicine very hesitantly. He wouldn't let his eyes meet Malik's. Both Ryou and Malik noticed this, and Malik frowned in confusion.  
  
Just then, the door opened. "Hey, Yuugi, what's up?" Ryou said cheerfully. "Nothing but the ceiling, Ryou." Yuugi said, grinning. He walked over to the bed. "Hi." he said to Futari. "We haven't been introduced properly, though I doubt we need to be. You wanted to be called Futari, right?" Futari smiled (having taken his medicine). "Yes, that's right. And you three are Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik." Futari said, scowling a bit as he said Malik's name.  
  
"Well, Yami-chan... sorry, he's Oni-chan now..." Yuugi began. Futari smiled at the affectionate 'chan'. "...is explaining everything to YOUR Yami, so they sent me to do the same for you." Yuugi checked that the door was closed. "This is Project Shadow, a secret organization that was created to stop Kaiba Corporation from performing it's secret activities. Two months ago, we managed to shut it down, including a procedure they were executing on humans, called the Oni Genesis." Yuugi explained. Futari grinned a little. "Back home, Yami-san and I pretty much saved Kaiba Corp. twice..." he said quietly, then stopping to allow Yuugi to continue. "Now, with information from Dragon Agent... I'm not supposed to disclose names... we have found that Industrial Illusions is actually behind all the genetic experiments, and was manipulating Kaiba Corp. with a hostage." Yuugi finished. There was a moment of silence. "Dragon Agent is Seto Kaiba, and the hostage is Mokuba Kaiba." Futari said. The three others in the room were stunned. "How... how did you know?!" Malik asked. "The only person I know who would go by the name of Dragon Agent is Seto Kaiba, as in the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Industrial Illusions kidnapped Mokuba Kaiba and used him as a hostage in my dimension once." Futari explained simply.  
  
"OK then..." Yuugi said. "Well, some things you do need to know; our code- names. I'm Puzzle Agent 02, Oni is Puzzle Agent 01, Malik and Marik are the Rod Agents, and Ryou and Bakura are the Ring Agents. Hikaris are numbered '02' and Yamis as '01'. Jonouchi Katsuya is Red-Eyes Agent, Mai Kujaku is Harpy Agent, and Ishizu Ishtar is Tauk Agent." Futari nodded, then frowned. "What about Honda Hiroto and Anzu Mazaki?" he asked. "Honda Hiroto, or Cyber Agent was found to be a traitor, and was... 'disposed of'. Anzu Mazaki... Faith Agent... it's not my place to tell you. I'll just say, it was because of Oni. Maybe he will tell you one day." Yuugi said slowly. He glanced at the clock. "Well, we didn't bring you here for nothing; we've got to go to a mission briefing in fifteen minutes. Don't worry about it; we won't make you do anything yet. I've got to go. See you later!" Yuugi waved as he left the room.  
  
Malik put a hand to Futari's forehead, to check his temperature. Futari shrank away from his touch, looking a little afraid. Malik sighed. "Look, kid, do you mind telling me what problem you have with me?" he asked irritably. Futari smiled weakly. "Well, about four months ago in my dimension, you attempted to steal the Millennium Puzzle, kill me on five seperate occasions, take away Yami-san's power, stole the Kami-no-Cardo, controlled my best friend into making him duel me, killed Mai Kujaku, killed Jonouchi Katsuya, do I really need to continue?" He paused for breath. "I can think of more." Ryou and Malik sweatdropped. "No... no, that'll be fine... just get it through your head now, that I'm NOT going to hurt you." Malik said. Futari smiled. "That's OK then!" 


	3. To Understand

Project Duo  
  
Pan: Explaining time!  
  
There's a little confusion over names among the readers so here you are:  
  
From the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension:  
  
Yami = Yami  
  
Yugi = Futari  
  
From the Project Shadow dimension:  
  
Yami = Oni  
  
Yugi = Yugi  
  
I hope that clears things up. I don't think I'll be bringing Ryou/Bakura or Malik/Marik from the YGO dimension into Project Shadow; it's way too confusing already.  
  
This is a rather short chapter, due to homework and coursework. I'll try and get a new chapter out next week.  
  
---  
  
Yami and Oni were chatting idly as they went to their mission briefing. They had both been Pharaoh; they had the same memories of their past, except when it came to one detail; how the Shadow Games were sealed. While Yami had sealed the power into the Millennium Items, Oni had sealed it into a secret Temple, where the keys to get into it were the seven Millennium Items. Because of this, the Items themselves held little power, though the souls of Yami and Bakura were still locked into their respective Items.  
  
"In here, Yami." Oni pushed open a door. The room was reasonably dim, and it confused Yami to see two short, spiky-haired figures sitting with their backs to him. "Futari?" he said quietly. He smiled as HIS Yugi turned to face him. "Hi, Yami!" Futari called, beckoning Yami over to sit next to him. "Are you feeling better?" Yami asked as he sat down next to his young hikari. Futari nodded happily. "Yep; they gave me a medicine, and it all cleared up!"  
  
Yugi got up to see Oni. They spoke in hushed tones for a while, as Yami and Futari continued their conversation. "Alright then, I'll speak to him." Oni said finally, bending down to kiss Yugi on the forehead, before Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik joined them. Yugi returned to his seat.  
  
"Right, now, everyone's here." Oni said, shutting the door. "Yami and Futari; first understand we are not forcing you into anything, we merely hope you will help us." He paused as Yami and Futari looked at each other, then nodded fervently. Oni smiled. "Good. Now, you will need proper training to join our ranks fully; this will take place over the next week or so." he said. "Who is to carry out the training?" Bakura asked, looking up. "Each one of us in turn." Oni replied. "We all have certain strong points; Ryou will do intelligence, with Seto helping him; Malik will do tracking; Bakura, entry and exit; Marik, hostage situations. Yugi will do peaceful diplomacy, and I'll do basic physical skills."  
  
"Cool." Futari said. "Shh!" Yami hushed him quickly. Oni laughed. "So, we're all in agreement? Yes? Good." he said. "Then it's just about time for dinner. Bakura; please would you show Yami where he and Futari will be sleeping?" The former tomb robber nodded. "And... Futari, may I speak to you?" Oni said finally. Futari looked surprised, but nodded. "Then you're dismissed." Oni said. Everyone stood up, and left; until it was just Oni and Futari. "See you later, Yami!" Futari called out of the door, before turning back into the room, and shutting the door.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Futari asked, sitting down next to the demon-pharaoh. "You and Yami." Oni said briefly. Futari's eyes widened. "I noticed; you don't have the same relationship with Yami as I do with Yugi, do you?" he asked. Futari shook his head, looking at the ground. "Yet you have feelings for him." Oni said. Futari's head snapped up, blushing right across his cheeks. "Well... yes... but..." he stuttered. "But what?" Oni said gently. "But I'm afraid he only thinks of me as a partner, a friend. And it makes me too scared to ask him." Futari explained. Oni smiled. "Don't be afraid; he's there for you. Just like me, he would give anything for his hikari's safety. I gave a lot for Yugi once; it made me scared for a very long time after that, but that was before Project Shadow. And trust me, Futari. The feelings are there. The ones which make you feel like 'Hitori' instead of 'Futari'." He stood up. "But... Oni-san... what if he doesn't really love me that much?" Futari said quietly. "Look, I'll talk to him, OK?" Oni offered. "Thank you." Futari stood up. "Now I'm hungry."  
  
---  
  
"Yugi, do you know what Oni wanted to talk to Futari about?" Yami asked the shorter boy sitting opposite him. "Yeah, ano, he was just checking that Futari really felt up to this after that cold." Yugi replied, poking at his food with his chopsticks. Yami nodded, not really satisfied with the answer.  
  
"Yami!" Futari ran over, and jumped into the seat next to his darker. Oni walked after him. "Hey, Oni." Yugi said, suddenly becoming engrossed in a page of the newspaper that Seto was reading next to Yami. "What's up?" Oni asked, sitting down. Yugi looked at him. "Nothing. Just checking out the sports page. We beat Juuban again." he said. Oni sighed. "Can't you ever get your head out of games?" he asked. Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment, then simply answered "No." 


	4. Early

Project Duo

  


  


Pan: Please make sure you've read Project Shadow before you read this, because otherwise it doesn't make an astounding amount of sense. And anyone who likes Anzu; Idiot! Just kidding. This chapter isn't exactly 'Anzu Friendly'. You have been warned. And thank you for your reviews!

  


  


Futari opened his eyes, surprised as it didn't make a difference. It took him a few seconds to remember that he was actually in the underground base of Project Shadow, and that today was his first day of training. Sighing, he looked towards where he thought Yami was; still sleeping, his left arm wrapped protectively over the Millennium Puzzle; a habit he had not yet grown out of; though Futari couldn't see this. Yawning, he got to his feet, and felt around for his sneakers. Finding one under his bed, and one beside Yami's bed, he put them on and made his way to where a tiny streak of light made it's way under the door.

  


  


The base was quiet. Most of what Futari could hear was snoring, and the distant whir of computers. Making his way towards the main hall, he glanced up at the giant digital clock, displaying 04:30 in glowing green letters. A little way down the hall, a figure sat with his back to Futari. Smiling at the spiky hair, he walked towards the figure, his sneakers making little to no noise on the carpeted floor. Closer up, he could see that the figure was Oni, definately not Yugi.

  


  


"Ohayo!" Futari said brightly. Oni started, turning and jumping to his feet. Futari backed away, carefully eyeing the sharpened steel blades that had flashed down Oni's arms. "G... gomen ne..." he said. Oni sighed. "I am very sorry, Futari. I didn't mean to scare you." he said, blades disappearing. "It's ok." Futari smiled. "What are you doing up at this hour anyway?" he asked. Oni glanced away. "I don't sleep so well now."

  


  


~~Flashback~~

  


  


_Pain was shooting down his spine. He stifled a cry, seeing that Yugi was still asleep. He bit his lip until it bled, and looked down at his hands. There was a sharp pain underneath the skin of his forearms, in two long lines. He let out a loud shout, unable to stop it, as the pain burst up through his arms, splitting the skin apart to make way for two long sharp blades. Blood ran down his arms, as he got to his feet. _

  


  


_Yugi awoke, apparently in a very light sleep. _

  


  


_"Yu... Yugi... what's happening t... to m... me?" _

  


  


~~End Flashback~~

  


  


Oni sighed. Futari looked up at him. "Knowing Yami, it won't help to ask why." he said quietly. "Better for you not to know." Oni replied, distracted. "I have so many nightmares now."

  


  


~~Flashback~~

  


  


_"I can't believe it, even if I got rid of Yuugi, you wouldn't turn to me! You'd go off with one of your other friends, Bakura or someone! What's wrong with being normal and having a GIRLfriend?!" Anzu screamed._

  


  


_"This is what you want, isn't it? This is how I feel about you!" Yami said, angry to the point of killing the wretched girl on the spot with the blades formed on his arms._

  


  


_He roughly captured her lips in a harsh kiss of anger, and shoved her away from him. "You disgust me, Mazaki Anzu! You're a worse demon than I am, you can't just be happy for me? If it wasn't for Project Shadow, I'd have killed you already!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the house._

  


  


~~End Flashback~~

  


  


"What's Anzu like in your dimension?" Oni asked. Futari looked puzzled, curious about the sudden interest in Anzu. "She's alright..." he said. "She helped me put the Puzzle together; and she stopped Yami from killing Kaiba. She's a bit annoying sometimes though. Why?"

  


  


"Don't trust her." Oni said. Futari's eyes widened. "Nani?" he said. "Don't trust her. She doesn't like you; she likes Yami, and she'll pretend to be friends with you to get closer to Yami. If she's anything like the Anzu I know..." Oni explained. Futari took a deep breath. "Yugi said something about you and Anzu..." he said quietly. Oni looked at him. "Sit down." he said in soft tones. Futari sat next to him. "A while ago, just after I became this, Anzu caught me and Yugi, well, kissing." he began. "Later on, she said she loved me, and would have killed Yugi to get with me. I kind of got very angry with her, and then she left. She hasn't been seen since." Futari frowned; it wasn't particularly detailed, but it was the best he was getting. "Jonouchi told me she had a crush on Yami..." he said. Oni smiled. 

  


  


"Jonouchi and Mai do a lot of field work here." he said. "A lot of our information comes from them." "Jonouchi is my best friend, besides Yami. Marik killed him when he lost a duel to him, and Mai too." Oni laughed, though it was no laughing matter. "Don't tell Marik that." he advised. Futari joined his laughter. "Advice taken."


	5. Just Take my Heart

Project Duo

  


Yami's POV

  


It's quiet. I heard Futari leave a minute ago... oh well. At least I'm alone.

  


I never thought it was possible... I'm in love. An image of Yugi - my Yugi - fills my mind. Smiling to myself in the darkness, I roll over and huddle up in the blankets.

  


A light struck my eyelids. I screw my eyes up tight, not wishing to be awake yet.

  


"Yami-san?" a quiet voice asks. It sounds like Futari... "Are you awake? Futari is talking with Oni; I thought I would come see you." Well, questions answered. It's Yugi. "But if you're asleep..." I hear him turn to go.

  


"Wait." I said, sitting up and opening my eyes. Yugi turned back to me with a smile. He closed the door, and sat on Futari's bed. "You... you really want to talk to me?" I said unsurely. He gave a reassuring nod. "About Yugi." Obviously not himself; he means Futari. "You really like him, don't you?" he asks gently. I can feel my face growing red; he can see it too, the light was from the lamp by the door. I look at the floor sheepishly. "Trust your heart, Yami." he said. "The feelings are in Yugi's heart too." I look up at him. "How long have you known?" I ask. He grins. "Since you got here; when you were so concerned that he was alright, you didn't worry about where you were, or why you were there." he explains. "It's obvious; Oni noticed it too. When it's the right time for you, you will be able to show your feelings." I nod.

  


"Why are you up so early?" I ask, changing the subject. "Oni hardly sleeps anymore." he says by way of answer. "I find it hard to if he doesn't." "Why doesn't he sleep?" I ask quickly, hoping I don't land on a sensitive subject. "Well..." Yugi begins. "You can see he's different from you. The change took place after he awoke during the night a while ago; the memory stands clear in his mind. You can't imagine the fear in his eyes as he looked at me. Now he's almost scared to sleep." "Oh." I feel a bit puzzled. 

  


"I've got to go. I have security duty this morning. See you later." He gets up and leaves, turning off the lamp as he goes. Sighing, I turn over, and go back to sleep.

  


==

  


Futari's POV

  


==

  


Oni says he has to go. Quietly, I say I'll see him later, and go back to my room. Aww... Yami's still asleep! Well, I just kick my shoes off, and climb silently back into bed, humming a little tune that always puts me to sleep.

  


_The gradually coldening thoughts_

  


_No matter how I am unable to deny them_

_But a change to fall in love isn't a bad idea_

_Not worrying, not panicking_

_Praying faithfully_

_As if flowers will inside the heart_

_Just take my heart..._

  


I doze lightly before completely falling asleep.

  


==

  


Yami's POV

  


==

  


  


I hear Futari enter, and get into bed. Then I hear his little song. In a few seconds, he will be asleep. That's when I choose to sit up, and quietly sing the next verse for that song.

  


_A yell of thirst_

_As if piercing the depression-filled heart_

_I want to invite you to see this world with me_

_Inside dreams are answers which no one else have_

  


I pause for a second.

  


_You can trust me,_

_Just take my heart_

_This journey continues..._

  


I wonder if he hears?


End file.
